


Magi Oneshot Sammlumg (Nehme nur Vorschläge an, die mir gefallen)

by MyWorld2016



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Scenario, Sinbad is a dick, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, Yandere Ren Kouen, Yaoi, Yuri, oneshots, sandman - Freeform, yes i will go to sleep now
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorld2016/pseuds/MyWorld2016
Summary: Der Titel sagt doch schon alles?! Aber meinetwegen.Hier kommen *Trommelwirbel* One Shots!Ich weiß, kaum zu glauben! Ein Oneshot Buch wo Oneshots gepostet werden....Ok Sarkasmus zur Seite. Das hier dient zur schreib Übung für mich. Ich möchte für euch lernen bessere Storys zu schreiben, die A) nicht zu lang sind und B) einen Sinn haben.Ich werde folgende Dinge versuchen zu lernen:- Lemon- Yuri- Yaoi- Yandere!- recherchieren über bestimmte Themen- schneller kreativ werden¡Die Liste kann sich jeder Zeit änder!Ok was sollte ich noch erwähnen? Stimmt!Updaten versuche ich mindestens zweimal im Monat. Vergebt mir aber Schule und Arbeit geht vor.....Ach noch was. DAS hier ist ein MAGI Oneshot Book und nicht was anderes. Also nicht wundwrn wenn hier kein One Piece/Fairy Tail/Marvel/Naruto/etc. kommt.Das warst. Mehr hab ich nicht mehr zu sagen.Wow! Die Inhaltsangabe hat über 935 Zeichen. Cool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube Kouen ist ooc geworden ._.

_Ich fange mal mit einer meiner Lieblings Charakteren an. Meine Damen und vielleicht Herren: Ren Kouen!!!!!!!_

**Kouens POV**

Alles an ihr war perfekt. Von ihren (h/l), (h/c) Haaren, zu ihren (e/c) Augen bis zu ihrem einzigartigem Charakter, dass sie sich traut mir zu widersetzen. Einfach alles war perfekt.

Nagut da war eine Sache, die  **nicht**  perfekt an ihr war und zwar die Tatsache, dass sie die Adoptivschwester von König Sinbad ist. Egal wo sie ist, ihr nerviger Bruder war an ihrer Seite. Es muss doch einen Weg geben sie mein zu machen, aber wie?

"Mein königlicher Bruder. Ich störe zwar ungern dein Nachdenken über was auch immer, aber unser Vater verlangt, dass du dir langsam eine Frau suchen solltest. Du hast einen Monat Zeit dafür sonst sucht Stiefmutter Gyokuen noch eine für dich aus.", berichtete mir mein Bruder Koumei. "Hn.", rührte sich mein Miene nicht.

Schließlich kam mir eine Idee auf, wie ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte. "Koumei bereite mir ein Boot vor! Wir fahren noch heute ab!", befahl ich Koumei mit einem bösen lächeln auf den Lippen. "Mein königlicher Bruder, dürfte ich fragen wohin wir fahren?" "Nach Sindria."

**Your POV**

Lächelnd saß ich neben Kougyoku und machten Blumenkronen. "Bei Ali Baba sieht es immer so leicht aus!", pustete die Prinzessin ihre Backen auf. "Kougyoku-san Übung macht eben den Meister.", lächelte ich.

"Sag mal (Y/N)-san, bist du in irgendeinem verliebt?", fragte mich Kougyoku aus dem Nichts. "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", wurden meine Backen leicht rot. "Ist es nicht fair? Du weißt immerhin auch in wenn ich mich verliebt habe.", kam die Tsundere aus Kougyoku. "1. Jeder weiß und 2. den den ich liebe, sieht mich nur als kleine Schwester und die Prinzessin von Sindria.", seufzte ich und schaute traurig zu den Blumen in meinen Händen. "Und wer ist er?" "Nach Ja'far. Wir kennen uns nun seit mehreren Jahren und doch bin ich nicht mehr als eine kleine Schwester für ihn." "Keine Sorge (Y/N)-san. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ja'far-san eines Tages deine Liebe erwidern wird.", lächelte meine Freundin. "Und ich wünsche dir Kougyoku-san, dass du dich in jemand anderes als meinen Bruder verliebst. Er würde dir bloß dein Herz brechen.", lächelte ich zurück. Daraufhin lachten wir beide leise.

"Himegimi!!!", kam Ka Koubu schreined zu uns gelaufen. "Was ist los Ka Koubu?", fragte Kougyoku besorgt. "Ihr... Ihr Bruder Prinz Kouen kommt in einer Stunde hier her.", zitterte der Assistent leicht. "Was möchte mein Bruder hier machen?", kämpfte die jüngste von uns dreien mit der Panik.

"Alles was ich weiß, Himegimi, ist dass euer Bruder mit König Sinbad sprechen möchte.", erzählte er. "Ich muss zu meinem Bruder. Bitte entschuldigt mich.", verbeugte ich mich und rannte zu Sinbad.

"Sinbad! Was geschieht hier gerade? Was will Prinz Kouen hier?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt. "Also hast du es doch mitbekommen. Prinz Kouen will was mit mir besprechen. Nichts schlimmes. Könntest du Ja'far hier her schicken (Y/N)? Ich müsste was mit ihm besprechen.", lächelte Sinbad. "Ja Bruderherz!", lächelte ich und ging zum Turm des weißen Schafes.

"Ja'far!", lächelte ich und klopfte an seiner Tür. "Ja Prinzessin?", hörte ich seine Stimme. Glücklich machte ich die Tür auf und lächelte ihn an: "Ja'far mein Bruder würde gerne mit dir sprechen. Und nenn mich doch bitte (Y/N)~" "Ja ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg Prinzessin.", sagte er beiläufig. Das nervte mich.

Ich ging hinter meinen Schwam und fing an seinen Rücken zu massieren. "Prinzessin was machst du?!", wurde der Weißhaarige rot. "Ja'far ich mag es nicht wenn du mich Prinzessin nennst. Ich habe einen Namen. (N-A-M-E)~ immer wenn du mich Prinzessin nennst fühle ich mich an wie ein Kind.", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. Ich bin eben eine Frau und ich wollte, dass er mich als eine sieht. "Prinzessin ich glaube ich muss mit deinem Bruder über eure Parallelen sprechen.", massierte er sich seine Schläfen. "Nagut ich geh.", ging ich zur Tür und murmelte: "Wieso nimmst du mich nicht als mich selbstwahr statt als eine Prinzessin."

**Kouen POV**

Mit gehobenen Haupt ging ich in das Büro von Sinbad rein. "Hi Prinz Kouen. Wem verdank ich die Ehre dich in meinem Königreich zu treffen?", setzte König Sinbad ein falsches Lächeln auf. "Ich fasse mich kurz König Sinbad. Ich bin hier um mit (Y/N) zu heiraten.", brachte ich mein Anliegen vor und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl.

"Habe ich gerade dich richtig gehört? Du möchtest meine Schwester heiraten?!", war der König verwundert. "Ja und zwar so bald wie möglich." "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir erlauben würde meine Schwester zu heiraten?!", verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

"Also bist auf der Suche nach Krieg König Sinbad. Zwar hat Judar damals leere Drohungen gesagt, aber man kann das jederzeit ändern.", lächelte ich siegreich. "Wieso willst du wegen meiner Schwester Krieg anfangen!" "Ist sie nicht sowieso im Alter zum heiraten? Sehe es als Garantie, dass es zwischen unseren Königreichen kein Krieg geben wird.", somit gewann ich diese Schlacht. Man sah wie Sinbad sich es überlegte, obwohl da nichts zum überlegen gab. "Du kannst meine Schwester haben, aber wenn ich höre, dass du sie auf irgendeiner Art und Weise weh tust, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen.", drohte mir mir der König. "Kann mir egal sein. Ich nimm sie morgen früh bei meine Abreise nach Kou mit.", stand ich auf: "Wenn du mich entschuldigst, König Sinbad, ich gehe zu meiner Verlobten. "Ich meine das ernst Prinz Kouen!"

"Was ist los Bruderherz?", kam meine Verlobte mit der rechten Hand des Königs in das Büro vom König. "(Y-Y/N)?! Was machst du hier?", versuchte mein zukünftiger Schwager mit einen Lachen seine überforderung zu überspielen.

"Ich hab Ja'far hierher gebracht und was meinst du ernst?", hinterfragte (Y/N) ihren Bruder. "Ähm....... also....... ähm..."

_"Wie beide werden heiraten."_

**Timeskip**

"Kouen-nii-sama, was machst du eigentlich in Sindria?", fragte mich Kougyoku schüchtern. "Ich bin hier um eine Alianz zwischen unseren Königreichen zu verknüpfen.", erklärte ich ihr. "Was für eine A-Alianz?", stotterte meine jüngste Schwester. "Hochzeitliche.", trocken antworte te ich. "W-Wer wird w-wen heiraten?", bekam Kougyoku angst, verständlich, sie ist ist die einzigste Schwester die nicht verheiratet ist. "Ich werde Sinbads Schwester heiraten."

"DAS GEHT NICHT! Ich meine, Kouen-nii-sama, (Y/N)-chan liebt Ja'far-san. Du kannst sie nicht zwingen ihre erste Liebe aufzugeben.", wollte mir Kougyoku Vernunft einreden. "Ja'far also.", murmelte ich.

**Your POV**

"Bruder! Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten!", schrie ich Sinbad an. "(Y/N), es ist für Sindria." "Sindria mein Arsch! Was ist wenn ich jemanden anderen liebe? Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben!", schrie ich weiter. "Es tut mir leid (Y/N).", meinte er bloß. Aus Frust schmiss ich ein Stuhl auf Sinbad. "Ich werde ihn NICHT heiraten!", stürmte ich aus seinen Büro.

_//Ich renn einfach weg. Ja'far wird sowieso nie meine Liebe erwidern. Es gibt für mich kein Grund hier zu bleiben. Vielleicht in ein Dungon? Ja, dass hört sich gut an.//_

Ich betrat mein Schlafzimmer und zu meiner Verwunderung lag Prinz Kouen auf meinen Bett und las ein Buch.... mein Tagebuch!! "Was fällt dir ein, in mein Zimmer zukommen und mein Tagebuch zu lesen!", schmiss ich ein Kissen auf ihn, weil ich keine Stühle hier hatte.

"Ich muss doch alle Geheimnisse meiner zukünftigen Frau wissen.", meinte er bloß und las weiter bis ich ihm mein Tagebuch aus den Händen riss. "Ich sage das heute zum letzten Mal! Ich! Werde! Dich! Nicht! Heiraten!!!", funkelte ich ihn böse an. Kein Augenblick lag ich schon unter ihn. "Leider hast du hier kein Mitspracherecht, Prinzessin.", küsste er meinen Hals.

"N-Nenn mich nicht so! Und lass mich gefälligst los", zappelte ich unter ihm. "Wäre ich dieser Ja'far, dann würdeat du jetzt anders reagieren. Nicht wahr." "W-Wah?!" "Ja, du würdest dann dich hergeben und nach Erlösung betteln. Du hast eine sehr lebhafte Sexphantasie.", knabberte der Prinz an meinen Ohr. "Stop..."

"Aber jetzt nicht weinen meine kleine (Y/N), du gehörst jetzt schließlich mir und will keine weinende Frau haben. Obwohl, dich so schwach unter mir liegend zu sehen macht mich schon an.", deutete er auf seine Beule in seiner Hose.

"N-Nein!", zitterte ich. "Mach mir eine Freude, meine kleine Frau. Sag das dir alles leid tut was du gesagt hast und dich schon auf unsere Hochzeit freust.", hielt er mit einer Hand meine neiden Händen fest.

"N-Nein.... ich will dich nicht h-heiraten Kouen.... lieber würde ich sterben!", übertrieb ich nun maßlos. Sein Griff wurde fester und er biss mir fest in den Hals. "L-Lass mich los! Das tut weh!" "Das tut schon weh? (Y/N), was wirst du machen wenn ich dir richtige Schmerzen zuführe.", wurde Kouen von Sekunde zu Sekunde mächtiger.

"K-Kouen du machst mr Angst.",  bildeten sich die ersten Tränen. "Wie viel Angst wirst du dann haben, wenn ich dein geliebten Ja'far vor deinen Augen foltern lasse und dich dabei ficke bis du weiß siehst? Sag mir es (Y/N)? Muss ich erst Sindria von der Weltkarte weg radieren bevor du es verstehst, dass du mir gehörst.", küsste er mich verlangend und zog mir mein Kleid aus. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du es nach diesem Abend verstehst~"

**Timeskip**

Leblos lag ich nackt in meinen Bett. Neben mir lag Kouen nackt und hielt mich mit einen eisernen Griff fest. Er hat alles von mir genommen innerhalb einer Nacht:

_\- Meine Freiheit,_   
_\- Meine Würde,_   
_\- Meine Jungfräulichkeit,_   
_und_   
_\- Meine Stärken._

Er zwang ebenfalls seinen Djinn Phönix, mich ein Teil ihres Haushalts zu machen. Zu dem hat er mir versprochen, sollte ich etwas versuchen was ihm nicht gefällt, lässt er Ja'far öffentlich erhängen.

"Mach mir eine Freude (Y/N). Sag es!", wurde sein Griff leicht fester. Nach kurzem zögern fügte ich ihm: "I-Ich f-freue m-mich sch-schon a-auf u-unserr H-Hochzeit, K-Kouen D-Danna..."

"Ich freue mich auch schon darauf,  _(Y/N) Ren_."


	2. Scenario: Ihr guckt mit eurem Kind den Sandmann

**Sinbad**  
"(Y/N) wenn du willst kann ich dir auch was weißes auf dein Gesicht machen~", legte dein Ehemann seinen Arm über deinen Schultern, als ihr mit euren Sohn 'Das Sandmännchen' gucktet. "Sinbad nein.", wies du ihn kalt ab und kuscheltes mit deinem fünf jährigen Sohn. "Kannst du mir dein weißen Sand in Gesicht machen? Dann kann sich der Sandmann ein bisschen mehr ausruhen!", strahlten (s/n) Augen. "Sinbad ich gib dir 2 Minuten um das hier gerade zu biegen, bevor du deine Eltern Grüße von mir ausrichten kannst.", bekamst du eine dunkle Aura. "Ähm, (s/n)..... der Sandmann kommt dich doch sehr gerne besuchen. Lass uns nicht seine Arbeit wegnehmen..."

 **Kouen**  
"Papa, kommt der Sandmann auch mich Abends besuchen?", fragte deine Tochte ihren Vater. "Nein, er existiert n-", wurde Kouen von einem fliegen Kissen in seinem Gesicht gestoppt. "Ja Schatz. Der Sandmann kommt jeden Abend in unsere Stadt und verteilt seinen Sand an die Kinder, die Probleme haben einzuschlafen.", lächeltes du die kleine Rothaarige an. "Wirklich!", strahlte die Augen vom Kind. "Ja.", kaum hast du das gesagt, rannte schon (d/n) hoch in ihr, Zimmer da sie den Sandmann nicht warten lassen wollte. "Wieso spielst du ihr vor, dass es diese ganzen fiktiven Charaktere gib? Desto früher (d/n) die Wahrheit lernt, desto besser.", wahr Kouen leicht genervt. "Solang ich ihre Mutter bin, entscheide ich wenn sie aufhören soll an die Märchen zu glauben.", sogst du an seiner Backe. "Ich glaube es wird Zeit für eine zweites Kind, (Y/N). Eins das von Anfang an die Wahrheit kennt.", nahm dein Mann dich in die Arme und lief zu eurem Schlafzimmer. "KOUEN!"

 **Muu**  
"Mama? Papa?", fragte der kleine (s/n). Er schaute gerade mit seinen Elten den Sandmann, doch sind beide dabei eingeschlafen. (s/n), so ein guter Sohn er ist, nahm eine Decke und deckte euch beiden ein. Daraufhin ging er auf sein Zimmer um zu schlafen.

"Ist er weg?"

"Jup."

 **Masrur**  
"Masrur, (d/n)? Seid ihr schon eingeschlafen?", rüttelst du sachte an die Schulter deines Mannes. Dieser schnarchte nur. "Ihr beide seid unmöglich.", lächeltest du und decktest die beiden ein. "Ich geh mal duschen." Als du in Badezimmer gingst, machte Masrur seine Augen auf. "Irgendwas fehlt hier.", murmelte er und trug seine Tochter in euer Schlafzimmer. "Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragtst du besorgt, als du in das Zimmer kamst. "Ja, du warst nicht da.", lächelte der Rotschopf. "Dafür aber jetzt.", lächeltst du und kletterste du auf das Bett. "Gute Nacht, Schatz." "Gute Nacht, mein Herz."

 **Koumei**  
"Mama, Papa ist eingeschlafen.", zog dein Sohn an deinem Oberteil. Verwundert drehtest du dich zu deinem Ehemann und tatsächlich war Koumei eingeschlafen. "Lass ihn schlafen, Schatz. Guck du ruhig deine Serie weiter, ich bereite schon mal deine Lunchbox für morgen vor.", lächeltest du (s/n) an und decktest deinen Mann ein. "Ja, Mama!"

_Timeskip_

Verschlafen öffnete Koumei seine Augen. "Wie spät haben wir?", guckte er sich um und bemerkte das sein Sohn auf ihm eingeschlafen ist. Du kamst in dem Moment in das Wohnzimmer rein. Kaum sahst du Koumei musstest du dir dein Lachen zurück kneifen. "Was ist los, (Y/N)?", fragte Koumei verwundert. Du sagtes nicht un gabst ihm stattdessen einen kleinen Spiegel. Euer Sohn dachte es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, seinen Vater mit deiner Schminke anzumalen. Koumei fand das keine gute Idee.

 


End file.
